the best gift of the world
by smile.of.angel
Summary: SUSPENDIDO TEMPORALMENTE, PERDON! Nicole cumple 18 años y Katty y Lucy, sus mejores amigas, le regalan la posibilidad de conocer a sus idolos, los Jonas Brothers. ¿Surgirá algo entre ellos? ¿Será sólo amistad o habrá algo más?- Mala para los summaries
1. feliz cumpleaños!

DISCLAIMER: los Jonas Brothers no me pertenecen, tampoco ninguna marca de las que puedan aparecer aquí. Lo único que me pertenece son los personajes de Nicky, Katty y Lucy y, por supuesto, la trama. Eso quiere decir que no me la robé de nadie. Si hay alguna semejanza con alguna otra novela o fic no es intencional.

LES DEJO LA NOVE:

Me desperté pensando que hoy sería un día normal, aburrido, dentro de lo esperado. No sé si "normal", pero sí predecible. Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 18. Empecé con la misma rutina de todos los días: ducharme, arreglarme y todas esas cosas matutinas. En eso suena el teléfono:

-¡Hola Nicky! ¡Feliz Cumple!

-Gracias Lucy, ¿qué cuentas?

-Yo estoy aquí con Katty. Ven a pasar el día con nosotras así festejamos que ya cumples 18 y dejaste a Katty como la mas pequeñita- dijo risueña mientra de fondo se escuchaban los quejidos de una de mis dos mejores amigas, provocados por el comentario.

Lucy, Katty y yo nos conocemos desde bebés. Nuestras madres son muy amigas y por eso somos tan unidas.

-Pues, yo no me siento más vieja- dije haciéndome la indiferente-. Aparte ¿no habíamos festejado eso ayer por la noche?

Dale, porfi, ven. Solo salimos a bailar- suplicó y luego agregó como elemento disuasorio-. Aparte te tenemos una sorpresa.

-No me van a comprar con eso- les advertí-. Saben que no me gusta festejar a lo grande. Nada de fiestas enormes ni nada por el estilo.

-Prometido- dijo rápidamente-. Sólo tienes que dirigirte al Starbucks de siempre. Ni siquiera cambiamos el lugar. ¿Vienes?

Suspiré.

-Claro. ¿Ya están allí?

-Sí, te esperamos.

Me vestí con unos jeans azules, una zapatillas converse violetas y una remera rayada rosa y violeta con muchos dibujos. Me peiné lo más rápido posible y salí con la mochila colgada al hombro.

Estamos en el día 15 de Octubre, sábado, así que no tenemos clases.

Caminé las pocas cuadras que separaban a mi casa del Starbucks, ambos en el centro de la ciudad. Al momento de abrir la puerta divisé a mis amigas conversando en uno de los sillones del local y ambas con un frapuccino en la mano. Les hice señas indicándoles que iba a comprar uno y luego iba con ellas, a lo que me respondieron con señas. Tardó unos 5 minutos, pero finalmente pude reunirme con ellas. Cuando llegue a la mesa en la que estaban, ambas se abalanzaron sobre mí en un gran abrazo.

-¡Felices 18 añitos!- gritaron a coro.

-Nuestra pequeña está creciendo…- dijo Lucy

- Ya es mayor de edad- agregó Katty.

-Ya cállense locas que todos nos miran- dije divertida mientras ambas se sentaban en el sillón, dejándome a mi el banco.

-¿A qué no te imaginas qué sorpresa tenemos para vos?- dijo las mejores amigas del mundo.

-Cuando te enteres te infartas, vas a tener que hacernos un monumento por nuestra genialidad al conseguirte éste obsequio- agregó Lucy-. Fue la cosa más difícil que hice en mis 20 años de vida pero vale la pena el esfuerzo.

-¡Ya desembuchen que me ponen nerviosa!- dije casi saltando de mi lugar por la emoción que me habían transmitido.

-¿Viste que los Jonas Brothers tocaban hoy en la noche?

Asentí. Como si no lo supiera. Estuve trabajando por más de 2 meses para conseguir la plata, ya que mis padres querían que supiera "lo difícil que es tener que conseguir un empleo y conservarlo" y que conociera la satisfacción de "saber que conseguiste algo por tu cuenta trabajando muy duro para lograrlo". Pero la cuestión de todo esto, es que para cuando conseguí el dinero necesario, las entradas ya estaban agotadas. Y adiós, mi sueño al drenaje.

-Sí, los Jonas tocan hoy pero… ¿qué pasa con eso?

-Mira- dijeron a coro mientras me entregaban un sobre de tamaño mediano.

Comencé a abrirlo ni bien pude, aventurando qué podría contener. Podía ser desde una foto autografiada hasta un vale por un beso de Joe. Al pensar en la última opción no pude ocultar mi gran sonrisa.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Katty.

-En que quiero que sea un papel violeta que diga: "Feliz cumpleaños, te deseamos Nick, Kevin y Joe. Puede venir a recoger su obsequio: un beso de DJ Danger, cuando desee".

Como era obvio, mis amigas estallaron en risas al ver mi cara de enamorada y oír la frase que salió de mi boca. Ambas negaron con la cabeza y volvieron a soltar unas cuantas risas.

Agarré el papel de adentro del sobre mientras tomaba un poco de mi frapuccino venti de chocolate. Leí cuidadosamente la tarjeta:

_Estimada Nicole Paz,_

_Los responsables de la parte "Espectáculos y Entretenimiento" del sector "Concursos" de Radio Disney queríamos informarle que en el día de la fecha, 12 de Octubre, dos señoritas de 16 y 20 años se acercaron a la estación para entablar conversación con nosotros._

_Ellas nos informaron que usted, en el día 15 de __Octubre, cumple 18 años. También nos contaron sobre una banda que usted ansiaba ver y de los esfuerzos, que no dieron frutos pero igual realizó, para poder comprar una entrada que finalmente resultó estar agotada._

_Evaluando su situación, y puesto que somos los auspiciantes de dicha banda, aunque no podamos entregarles las entradas ya que fueron ganadas por otras tres chicas la semana pasada; queríamos obsequiarles los pases para la exclusiva prueba de sonido en la que únicamente estarán ustedes tres y desearle a usted un muy feliz cumpleaños._

_Nuestros mejores deseos._

_ Subsección "Espectáculos y Entretenimiento",_

_Departamento "Concursos", "Radio Disney"._

No lo podía creer. Mis manos temblaban sosteniendo el papel y apenas había conseguido leer las últimas líneas de la carta. ¿Esto era en serio? ¿Realmente podría conocer a los Jonas Brothers?

Como una autómata, extraje del sobre 3 tarjetas negras, plastificadas, con unas enormes letras JB en plateado y debajo de ellas, en tamaño más pequeño VIP: PRUEBA DE SONIDO. Mis ojos estaban fijos en ellas. Parecía como si me fallaran los ojos. No podía tener en mis manos los boletos al cielo. Todavía no reaccionaba cuando sentí como Lucy maldecía.

-¡OMJ! ¡Ha tirado todo el frapuccino!

En ese momento salí de mi burbuja. De verdad conocería a los Jonas.

-¡Hay chicas las amo! ¡Es el mejor regalo que me podrían haber dado nunca! ¡Son lo máximo!- exclamé mientras abrasaba a ambas fuertemente-. Todavía no puedo creer que vaya a estar a sólo unos centímetros de Joe. ¿Cómo consiguieron este regalo de Dios?

Ambas rieron.

-No fue fácil. Ingresamos sin autorización a la radio violando la seguridad- contó Katty-. Luego nos descubrieron y yo me puse a llorar. Lucy empezó a gritar por piedad y uno de los de la entrada se apiado de nosotras y nos dejó pasar.

-Después…- siguió Lu- subimos al sector en el que la radio salía al aire. Contamos tu historia.

-¿La contaron al aire?- interrumpí-. ¡Que malas! Ahora todo el país sabe todo lo que pase.

-En ningún momento dimos tus datos al aire- me tranquilizaron-. Continúo…. Nos derivaron al departamento de concursos. Allí nos regañaron por invadir la propiedad privada pero nos dejaron volver a contar la historia y cuánto amabas a esa banda, que tenias todos sus CDs, tu cuarto repleto de sus pósters, que en tus carpetas estaban casi todas las hojas escritas Jonas y que te suspendieron por ese motivo.

-¡Hey! Esas cosas son privadas. No pueden estar contándoselas a todo el mundo.

-Fueron solo a 3 personas y creo que el fin justifica los medios, ¿no?

Y…. la verdad es que el resultado no se podía discutir. Ahora conoceríamos a los Jonas y no importa que hayan contado eso. Lo único que importaba es que ahora cumpliría mi sueño.

HOLA!!!!

¡Ayer fue mi cumpleaños! Cumplí 15 años.

Hoy subo esta historia que escribí hace poquito porque mi cumple estaba cerca y se me ocurrió que sería el mejor regalo del mundo. Se que no tiene nada que ver con Camp Rock salvo que están los Jonas pero no sabia en qué categoría ponerla.

Planeaba hacer esta historia de un poco más de 5 capítulos pero depende de si gusta o no, si alguien la lee y deja review y todo eso va a ser más larga o más corta, según el caso.

Así que, ya saben, opriman el botón verde y me dicen qué les pareció la historia hasta ahora, sugerencias, comentarios, si quieren que siga la historia o no, todo es válido.

Espero poder actualizar el Viernes o antes.

Besos y nos leemos pronto…

Kari


	2. nervios

DISCLAIMER: los Jonas Brothers no me pertenecen, tampoco ninguna que pueda aparecer en el fic. Lo único que me pertenece son los personajes de Nicky, Katty y Lucy y, por supuesto, la trama. Eso quiere decir que no me la robé de nadie. Si hay alguna semejanza con alguna otra novela o fic por favor avisarme.

Capitulo dedicado a **Portia Black**, que ha leyó el capitulo anterior y me dejó un review.

* * *

NOVE:

Pasamos toda la mañana, juntas y, al llegar las 3 de la tarde, decidimos ir yendo hacia el lugar en el que cambiarían nuestras vidas.

La verdad es que no íbamos muy arregladas. Era ridículo que nos pusiéramos vestidos de gala para ir a un concierto; y tampoco queríamos aparentar ser algo que somos. De todos modos, habíamos decidido que si los impresionábamos sería por nuestra forma de ser, no por nuestras ropas.

Las tres vestíamos jeans y diferentes remeras: Katty llevaba una remera verde manzana con detalles en rosa bebé; la remera de Lucy, en cambio, era la más escotada de las tres, de un color rojo y con muchos corazones en ella. La mía era la más flashera (shockeante) de las tres, era rayada con colores violeta y rosa y tenia muchos dibujitos raros.

-¡Estoy nerviosa!- grité en el medio de la calle mientras mis amigas me miraban como pensando "esta se ha vuelto loca"-. ¡Me voy a morir!

-Ya… tranquila- dijo Katty-. No puedes actuar así Nicole. Los asustaras y llamaran a seguridad y nos tendremos que ir.

¡Genial! Por lo menos no era la única que estaba histérica. Mi amiga hablaba tan rápido como recuerdo que hacia en 3er grado cuando se olvidaba de la tarea. Sonreí respondiendo a mi pensamiento y me giré para ver a Lucy que me miraba con la misma sonrisa que tenia yo en mi rostro. Comenzamos a reírnos.

-Estas pensando en lo mismo que yo- aseguré.

El problema es que ella no paraba de reír, siempre que estaba nerviosa le agarraba la risa histérica. No tenía una fea risa, todo lo contrario, era muy contagiosa y sonreías de solo escucharla. El problema era que no estaba respirando y se tornaba violeta.

-Lu, Lu, tranquila- dije tomándole la mano. Estaba preocupada por si le agarraba uno de sus ataques de asma pero traté de que no se notara-. Escucha. Respira profundo- indiqué-. Inhala y exhala.

Me hizo caso y, en poco tiempo, ya la tuvimos como nueva y sin ningún ataque.

-¿Aquí la nerviosa no era yo?- pregunté cuando ya estuve segura de que mi amiga se encontraba bien.

Ambas sonrieron. Katherine preguntó:

-¿Vamos a ir caminando o alguna lleva su auto?- estaba emocionada porque le habían dado su registro el mes pasado.

-Caminaremos- dije con intención de molestarla y por supuesto lo logré ya que me miró ceñuda y yo amplié mi sonrisa-. Llevaremos mi auto pero yo conduzco a la vuelta.

-Por mi esta bien- aseguró-. ¿Y qué se siente ser un año más vieja?

-¿Tú ves canas o arrugas?- pregunté molesta.

Ahora era ella la que molestaba. Así no era divertido. Además no veía ninguna razón por la que me podría gustar cumplir años. No hacia ninguna fiesta ni me impresionaban los regalos ya que ninguna de las dos opciones me interesaban. Pero, claro, siempre hay algunas excepciones, por ejemplo mi guitarra de los 13 y el regalo de hoy.

Perdida en mis pensamientos no me dí cuenta de cuando llegamos cuando subimos al auto ni de ninguna parte del viaje hasta que llegamos al estadio. Estaba muy nerviosa. Sentía un nudo en mi panza que subía hasta los pulmones y no me dejaba respirar bien. Mis manos, inquietas, jugaban con los dijes de mi pulsera.

-Llegamos- dijeron emocionadas las chicas.

Por supuesto que yo también estaba emocionada pero, lo que pasa, es que estaba demasiado nerviosa como para que se notara algo aparte de mis evidentes nervios. ¿Y cómo no estar nerviosa? Iba a tener a Joe enfrente mío después de años de soñar e imaginarme este momento en las aburridas clases de matemática.

Unos dedos se entrelazaron con los míos para pedir y darme apoyo. Katty me miraba con una mueca nerviosa en el rostro.

-¿Y si no les caigo bien?

Esa frase me golpeó con la fuerza de un deja-vu, pero no lo era.

FLASHBACK

Recuerdo el primer lunes de marzo de 1999. Era el primer día de clase de ese año y el primer día del primer grado para Katty. Yo empezaba 3er grado e iba tarde pero quería acompañar a mi amiga, que era como mi hermana (aunque todavía lo siguen siendo ambas).

Katherine, que en ese momento era una pequeña niña de 6 años, apretaba con fuerza mi mano, pidiéndome en silencio que no me fuera, que me quedara con ella. Lucy ya había tenido que entrar a su aula en 5to grado, con los chicos mayores, subiendo la escalera. Yo, en cambio, guiaba a una pequeña niña con un Jumper color gris y un chaleco verde.

La niñita frenó en seco, para luego volverse con los ojos asustados mirando a su amiga y preguntar:

-¿Y si no les caigo bien? ¿Si no quieren jugar conmigo?

La niña más grande (yo) le contesta a la pequeña:

-Seguro que quieren ser tus amigos. No creo que exista alguna persona que no quiera jugar contigo. Pero, si existe y no juegan contigo, no vamos a preocuparnos por eso y vamos a estar juntas… ¿si?

-Si- dijo mas tranquila la pequeñita.

FIN FLASHBACK

Miré a mi amiga a los ojos- tan asustados como en ese día- que sin recordarlo acababa de pronunciar las mismas palabras que en su primer día de clases y le respondí con las mismas palabras.

-Seguro que quieren ser tus amigos. No creo que exista alguna persona que no quiera jugar contigo. Pero, si existe y no juegan contigo, no vamos a preocuparnos por eso y vamos a estar juntas… ¿si?

Ella me miró sin comprender lo que quería decir. Claro, ella era muy pequeña como para recordarlo todo. Probablemente lo único que recordaría es que estaba muy nerviosa en su primer día de clases.

Le sonreí y bajé del auto, llevando conmigo los pases.

En la calle había un montón de chicas haciendo la fila para poder ver el concierto. Era impresionante la cantidad de gente y de seguridad en las calles.

-¡Hey! ¡Niña! Para tu información la fila es para el otro lado- gritó altanera una de las fans que estaban esperando allí. Vestía una falda muy corta y una remera roja pegada al cuerpo MUY escotada. Por su actitud, se creía muy superior a las demás por tener un buen físico.

-Ya lo sabia- dije para continuar caminando sin darle mucha importancia. Pero lo siguiente que dijo me molestó.

-¿Eres tonta, sorda o qué? ¿No escuchaste niñita? La fila comienza allí- señaló a su espalda, indicándome que empezaba dos cuadras más atrás. Algunas fans a su alrededor de rieron.

-Ya sé que la fila es para allá, mi amor- dije como si hablara con un nene de tres años pero usando un tono que mezclaba falso afecto y sarcasmo-. Pero lo que pasa es que yo no tengo que hacer la fila. ¿Ves esto?- dije mostrando los pases a los incrédulos ojos de todas las chicas-. Gracias a esto yo voy a pasar ahora pero gracias por avisarme dónde quedaba la fila _niñita_.

A mis espaldas escuché las risas satisfechas de mis amigas. Parece que observaron toda la pelea y les pareció obvio que yo iba a reaccionar de esa forma. ¡Como me molesta que me digan niñita! Para algo ya cumplí los 18 ¿o no?

Me dí media vuelta y me dirigí junto con mis amigas a la puerta del estadio donde conoceríamos a nuestros ídolos.

* * *

HOLA!!!!

BUENO, AQUÍ VA EL CAPITULO DOS DE ESTA HISTORIA. EN EL CAPI QUE VIENE YA APARECEN LOS JONAS!!!! YA ERA HORA PERO NO ME QUIERO APRESURAR, QUIERO QUE QUEDE BIEN YA QUE ES EL PRIMER FIC DE MAS DE UN CAPITULO QUE SUBO (NO ES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO PERO SI EL PRIMERO QUE PUBLICO EN ALGUN LADO).

NO SERIA GENIAL TENER LA POSIBILIDAD DE CONOCER A LOS JONAS EN LA VIDA REAL????? YO DARIA CUALQUIER COSA POR CONOCERLOS!!!

SI PUEDEN PASENSE POR MI OTRO FIC (ES UN ONE-SHOOT DE TWILIGHT):

**HARD TRUST (esta en mi perfil)**

ANTES DE IRSE PRESIONEN EL BOTÓN VERDE Y COMENTEN. SI ME DEJAN UN REVIEW ESCRIBO MAS RAPIDO JAJA. ADEMAS LES DEDICO EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE A TODAS LAS QUE PRESIONEN EL BOTONCITO DE AQUÍ ABAJO . ADEMAS NO CUESTA NADA, SI ESCRIBEN "HOLA LEO TU HISTORIA" ME CONFORMO.

VOY A TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR EL SABADO O, SI PUEDO MAÑANA, LO HAGO MAÑANA PORQUE NO CREO PODER EL SABADO PERO COMO MUY TARDE EL LUNES. LO PROMETO.

DIGANME CUÁNTOS CAPITULOS VAN A QUERER MAS O MENOS QUE TENGA LA HISTORIA (ASI ME VOY GUIANDO)

BESOS

KARI


	3. conociendo fans

**disclaimer: **los personajes de los jonas no me pertenecen. sa haci fuera ya estaria casada con Joe y tendriamos dos mini Joseph.

NOVE...

* * *

**JOE`S**** POV:**

Estaba con mis hermanos en mi carmín. Esperando a tres chicas que no conocíamos para empezar la prueba de sonido. Esto es totalmente nuevo. Nunca esperamos a nadie. Si no están para cuando empezamos el ensayo lo ven desde cuando llegan. Pero hoy es diferente.

Esta vez Radio Disney nos pidió que esperáramos a tres chicas que habían podido venir gracias a la radio. Era el cumpleaños de una de ellas y realmente había hecho hasta lo imposible para poder venir a vernos pero ni aún así lo había logrado.

Según la radio, las amigas se habían colado en la entrada y luego las atraparon, pero después de retarlas y amenazarlas con llamar a sus padres, ellas les contaron toda la historia y cómo habían intentado comprar las entradas en Internet y que costaban 3 veces más y no tenían tanto dinero.

Estaba feliz de que vinieran. Por lo menos, conocería tres chicas nuevas. Espero que sean guapas.

-¿Por qué se tardaran tanto?- pregunto Nick impaciente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-No lo sé- le contesté-, pero yo voy al baño. Me avisan cuando llegan ¿si?

El que asintió fue Kevin.

Abrí la puerta de mi camarín y comencé a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba al baño. En el trayecto se escuchaban voces, que iban aumentando de intensidad a medida que me acercaba.

-No voy a entrar- dijo alguien… ¿una chica?

-Por supuesto que si vas a entrar- contestó otra en tono autoritario-. No pasamos por todo esto para que ahora no quieras ir.

-No, no quiero ir.

-¡No!- exclamó una tercera-. ¡No me digas que tienes vergüenza!

-Claro que tengo vergüenza- dijo la chica a la que querían obligar a entrar a algún lado- ¡¿es qué no me ven?! ¡Ya estoy roja y todavía ni nos acercamos a la puerta que nos indicaron!

Doblé la esquina para poder ver a las dueñas de las voces. Eran tres chicas y todas vestían jeans. Dos de ellas se reían de una tercera. Fijé mi vista en ésta última, que estaba avergonzada. Wow, si que era bonita. Bonita era poco, era preciosa.

Sus mejillas, estaban casi bordo. No era un color muy saludable pero confiaba en que estuviera bien. Aproveché que me encontraba lejos y que todavía no me habían visto para verla. Vestía unos jeans ceñidos al cuerpo y una remera a rayas violeta y rosa. Su pelo castaño casi le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos marrones me miraban fijamente. Ya me había visto.

Le sonreí y me acerque a donde se encontraban ellas. Parecía que a cada paso que daba se ponía de un tono más rojo. Sus amigas finalmente pararon de reírse para preguntarle si estaba bien, a lo que ella solo asintió mirándome. Sus amigas se dieron vuelta tratando, creo, de darse cuenta por qué su amiga, que hace solo dos segundos les estaba gritando, ahora estaba totalmente callada, casi petrificada en el lugar.

-Hola chicas- saludé- ¿Son ustedes las que vienen por la radio?

-Sí- dijo la que parecía ser la mayor-. Yo soy Lucy, ella es Katty y la que le comieron la lengua los ratones es Nicole.

Ella la miró enojada.

-No me comieron la lengua los ratones. Y no me gusta que me digan Nicole. Soy Nicky, Nicky.

Sonreí. Así que no le gusta que le digan Nicole. Las saludé a todas con un beso en la mejilla.

-Encantado de conocerte Nicole- dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Igualmente- dijo con devolviéndome la sonrisa con otra resplandeciente que hizo que me quedara embobado, hasta que dijo la siguiente frase-. Es un placer, Joseph- recalcó la última palabra y yo fruncí el seño-. Tú empezaste. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Sonreí.

-Igualmente. Según tengo entendido cumples 18 años.

-Sí, y tú 20.

Asentí.

-¿Chicas podrían esperarme unos minutos y ahora las llevo a donde están mis hermanos?

-Claro.

Me dirigí al baño dejándolas a las tres en el pasillo.

* * *

bueno....

lo prometido es deuda. no pude subir antes, pero aca esta el lunes a las 03:17 pm.

creo que el proximo va a ser el ultimo capitulo porque no hay reviews :(

me pone triste terminarla asi, porque iba a ponerse mejor pero bueno. si hay uno o dos reviews mas la continuo, pero si no la termino para el viernes.

si pueden pasense por mis otras historias:  
*hard trust (twilight one-shoot)  
*la unica (twilight one-shoot)

dejen reviews si quieren que esto siga

besos

kari


	4. HISTERIA

PREFIERO DECIR LO QUE TENGO PARA DECIR AL FINAL, ASI QUE, ACA VA LA NOVE...

* * *

NICKY`s POV:

No podía creer que estuviera a punto de verlos. Simplemente era demasiada información para poder procesarla y mi mente se negaba a hacerlo sin que tuviera que transitar por la histeria. Iba, finalmente, a conocer a los Jonas Brothers. Pero mi cabeza estaba llena de dudas: qué pasaba si no les agradaba, y si me creían una fan tonta. De repente toda emoción desapareció para dar paso a una extraña mezcla de nervios y determinación.

-No voy a entrar- dije por fin, rompiendo el irregular silencio que se había formado a causa de que cada una iba perdida en sus pensamientos, y haciéndoles frente.

Ambas me miraron aturdidas e incrédulas. Lucy fue la primera en salir de ese estado.

-Por supuesto que si vas a entrar- dijo en tono autoritario-. No pasamos por todo esto para que ahora no quieras ir.

Saltaba a la vista que no me entendían. No era que no valorara su esfuerzo ni nada parecido, es que simplemente no podía. Mis pies solo daban pasos porque prácticamente los obligaba, ya no era algo natural, que salía solo como respirar (que también me estaba costando un poco, ya que mi respiración se escuchaba agitada).

-No, no quiero ir.

-¡No!- grito Katty sorprendida-. ¡No me digas que tienes vergüenza!

¿Vergüenza? Ojala. Eso no sería nada comparado con lo que siento en estos momentos.

-Claro que tengo vergüenza, ¡¿es qué no me ven?! ¡Ya estoy roja y todavía ni nos acercamos a la puerta que nos indicaron!

A mis mejores amigas (nótese el falso sarcasmo, ya que en realidad si lo eran aunque me obligaran a hacer cosas que no quisiera) les agarró un repentino ataque de risa. Por lo que estallaron en carcajadas y yo cada vez me ruborizaba aún más.

Desvié la mirada para, así, ignorarlas totalmente o, por lo menos, pretender que las ignoraba, ya que estaba ofendida y pretendía que se disculparan. Cuando lo hice, mi mirada chocó con una color miel.

No, no puede ser. Es _esa_ mirada. Por qué justo _él_ y no uno de sus hermanos. Efectivamente, esos hermosos ojos hicieron que inmediatamente identificara a su portador y me ruborizara aún más.

Joseph Adam Jonas se encontraba caminando hacia nosotras con una enorme y seductora sonrisa. Mi aspecto debía ser preocupante, de seguro me iba a desmayar, ya que las chicas dejaron de reírse para preguntarme si me encontraba bien. Yo sólo pude asentir, sin despegar mis ojos de mi Joe.

Lucy y Katty se dieron la vuelta para observar a la causa de mi silencio. A ambas se les escapó una pequeña risilla que no creo que él haya llegado a escuchar, ya que ésta iba destinada únicamente a mis oídos.

-Hola chicas- saludó- ¿Son ustedes las que vienen por la radio?

-Sí- dijo rápidamente Lucy-. Yo soy Lucy, ella es Katty y la que le comieron la lengua los ratones es _Nicole_.

Enfatizó en la última palabra, cosa que hizo que lo poco de cordura que poseía mi cerebro (gracias a la sonrisa del ídolo adolescente) desapareciera, igual que mi mutismo.

-No me comieron la lengua los ratones- dije fastidiada y ultra, súper, requete colorada-. Y no me gusta que me digan Nicole. Soy _Nicky, ¡Nicky!_

Capté como la sonrisa de Joe se agrandaba. Genial. Por lo menos le divierto.

-Encantado de conocerte _Nicole_- dijo dejándome helada.

-Igualmente- dije cuando me hube recuperado de la sorpresa y devolviéndole la sonrisa con otra enorme antes de decir-. Es un placer, _Joseph_- recalqué la última palabra y pude ver como el fruncía su seño-. Tú empezaste. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Sonreí.

-Igualmente. Según tengo entendido cumples 18 años.

Wow. Joe sabe cuantos años cumplo. Voy a gritar, o a desmayarme.

¡Contrólate Nicky!

-Sí, y tú 20- dije demostrando mi título de fan.

Asintió. Mi sonrisa cada vez cambiaba de tamaño. Me iban a doler las mejillas mañana. Si es que todo no es un sueño y me despierto desilusionada; pero, aunque fuera así, sería uno de los mejores sueños de mi vida.

-¿Chicas, podrían esperarme unos minutos y ahora las llevo a donde están mis hermanos?- preguntó. Era tan dulce y caballeroso.

-Claro- dijimos las tres a coro.

Vimos cómo se dirigía al baño y nos dejaba a las tres en el pasillo. Las chicas me miraron expectantes.

-¡Aww, las amo!- exclamé para luego abrasarlas-. No lo puedo creer.

-¿Yyyy? ¿Sigues pensando en irte y desperdiciar esta oportunidad?

-Por supuesto que no Katty, pero… no te voy a negar que tenía miedo.

-Hablaremos de eso en mi casa- intervino Lucy de manera precavida.

Nick`s POV:

¿Por qué tardaban tanto? ¿Es qué acaso no existía nadie puntual sobre la faz de la tierra? Esta bien, por ahí estaba siendo un poco exagerado pero desde cuándo Joe tarda 30 minutos en ir al baño. En esto ya se estaba pasando, algo le tendría que haber pasado.

-¿Y si lo raptaron unas fans locas?- aventuró Kevin

-Seguridad- dije suspirando.

-¿Si fueron los aliens? Ellos podrían burlar la seguridad usando su control de mentes- puse los ojos en blanco.

Me levante de mi asiento un poco malhumorado y me dirigí a tomar un Red Bull de la heladerita.

-¿Quieres?

Kev simplemente hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

Volví al sillón que estaba ocupando hace un instante con mi guitarra. Le quité la funda y empecé a tocar algunos acordes al azar, se podría decir que para calentar la voz, practicar o simplemente entretenerme un poco.

-_You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much_.  
Mientras yo comenzaba a cantar esta hermosa canción de Eddy Arnold, escuché como se habría la puerta dando paso a mi hermano y a 3 chicas, juzgando por las voces. Joe, Joe, Joe. Yo continué cantando. Luego saludaría. No creo que se molesten.

-_And long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive- _todos se callaron y yo continué con lo que hacia, pero antes levanté la vista solo para ver si no estaba equivocado-_You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you._

Ya. Creo que morí. Jamás pensé que esperar valdría tanto la pena.

Frente a mi, se encontraban, como ya suponía, tres chicas, pero una de ellas era un ángel. Tal como dice la canción: no podía apartar mis ojos de ella. Era increíble.

Dejé la guitarra a un lado y fui a presentarme. En realidad a saber quienes era ya que, por lógica, si eran las chicas de la radio, eran fans. Era obvio que ya sabrían quién era yo. Me acerque a ellas.

-Nick- dijo un Joseph sonriente-, ellas son Lucy, Nicky y Katty.

Sonreí como un bobo. Katty. Su nombre era Katty.

Las abracé a todas. No podía saludar a una de ellas de forma especial. Pero en cuanto mis brazos rodearon su pequeña figura, ella me abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera quedarse así por siempre. Sonreí. No había nada que me hiciera más feliz que aquello en este momento.

Pero, con la misma velocidad con la que sus brazos me rodearon, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se apartó de mí, sonrojada.

-Bueno…- interrumpió Joseph el vergonzoso momento- ¿qué quieren hacer, chicas?

-¿Estas loco Joe? ¡La prueba de sonido! PRUE-BA DE SO-NI-DO-dije como si me estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado mental-. Tenemos trabajo.

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pues yo no quiero hacer la prueba- ahí lo mato-. Ya sabemos cómo sonamos. Sonamos bien, como siempre. Aparte es mi cumpleaños- dijo cual nene pequeño.

Rodé los ojos.

-Joseph…- dije tratando de adquirir algo de paciencia-, las chicas están aquí para poder ver la prueba de sonido.

-¿Alguna solución a esto?- preguntó Kevin.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…- comenzó a hablar una de las chicas… Nicky- a mi se me ocurrió algo.

* * *

NOTA AUTORA:

HOLA!!!!

SIGO VIVA!!!

YA SE QUE TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR, SE QUE 14 DIAS SIN HACERLO ES MUCHO TIEMPO. LO QUE PASA ES QUE SIN REVIEWS ME DEPRIMI Y PENSE QUE A NADIE LE INTERESABA LEERLO. PERO, FINALMENTE, LUEGO DE TANTA ESPERA TENGO 3 REVIEWS NUEVOS!!!!

ESTOY MUY FELIZ, ASI QUE ESTE CAPITULO (RECIEN SALIDO DEL HORNO XD) VA DEDICADO A LAS 2 LECTORAS QUE CONTRIBUYERON A QUE VOLVIERA A SENTARME FRENTE A LA COMPUTADORA Y EN VEZ DE LEER, ESCRIBA.

LES MANDO UN BESO ENOOOORME Y MUCHAS CANCIONES DE LOS JONAS PARA ALEGRARLES EL DIA A: **vale **Y A **harulovejb.**

GRACIAS A LAS DOS!!!

CREO QUE VOY A CONTINUAR EL FIC PORQUE SE ME DA MUY FEO ACABARLO AHORA (es que recien empieza).

BESITOS!!!

KARI


	5. charla

disclaimer: los Jonas Brothers no me pertenecen (lamentablemente eso incluye a Joe).

y ahora si.... la nove!!

* * *

NICKY`s POV:

-Bueno, ¿qué quieren hacer, chicas?-preguntó Joe

-¿Estas loco Joe? ¡La prueba de sonido! PRUE-BA DE SO-NI-DO-lo regaño Nick-. Tenemos trabajo.

¿Es qué siempre tenía que ser tan responsable? Se notaba a kilómetros que nadie tenía ganas de hacerla.

-Pues yo no quiero hacer la prueba- dijo Joe poniendo un puchero adorable-. Ya sabemos cómo sonamos. Sonamos bien, como siempre. Aparte es mi cumpleaños- dijo cual nene pequeño.

Noté que Nick rodaba los ojos. Ya se estaba impacientando.

-Joseph…- dijo tratando de usar toda su paciencia-, las chicas están aquí para poder ver la prueba de sonido.

-¿Alguna solución a esto?- preguntó Kevin.

Sí. Pero no sé si seria lo mejor decirla.

Lucy me mando una mirada significativa. Seguro que en este momento estaba pensando: _"Ni se te ocurra meterte con alguno de tus locos planes en sus asuntos"._ Pero este plan no era tan loco. Aparte Kevin había pedido soluciones.

Junte coraje para comenzar a hablar. Luego me vendría el gran regaño por parte de Lucy, por meterme en lo que no me incumbe. Pero, miren la carita de Joe…

-Ahora que lo mencionas… a mi se me ocurrió algo-dije tímida. Joseph sonrió, alentándome a hablar-. ¿Y si hacen una prueba de sonido de solo dos canciones y, parte, llaman a Big Rob?- Kevin me miró enarcando una ceja, por lo que proseguí a explicarme:-. De ese modo tendrán su ensayo, no durara tanto tiempo para que se pueda hacer otra cosa y espero que Lucy no me mate si hay alguien que pueda impedirlo.

Los tres chicos se rieron y dirigieron sus miradas al rostro de mi amiga. Se notaba que ella estaba muy ocupada en sus tres tareas: fulminarme con la mirada, escuchar la conversación y apartar el sonrojo de su rostro (ocasionado por mi comentario y las miradas de los hermanos). _Esta sí la pagaré caro_, pensé.

-A mi me parece bien- dijeron Kevin y Nick

Joe solo asintió, dando su aprobación. Enseguida Nick fue a arreglar todo con el equipo para hacer la prueba en unos minutos. Mientras tanto, los mayores nos indicaron en donde sentarnos y comenzamos a conversar.

¿Es qué no podía dejar de ver a Joe solo por un momento? La respuesta era bien simple: NO. No si no iba a poder verlo más, si no iba a poder ver de nuevo esa carita tan linda cerca mío. Se me iba a ser imposible quitarle mis ojos de encima.

Me esforcé al máximo por girar mi vista a Kevin, que era él que estaba hablando en este momento pero no lo logré al 100%. Cada pocos segundos miraba de reojo en dirección a mi amor platónico. Debo decir que hubo algo que me sorprendió demasiado: en algunas ocasiones, va, la mayoría de las veces, cuando volteaba la vista, sorprendentemente, sus ojos se encontraban con los míos y no podía evitar el rubor que invadía mis mejillas, tiñéndolas completamente de rojo.

En uno de esos momentos, en el que "casualmente" nuestras miradas chocaban, llego Nick que, luego de dirigirle una mirada divertida a su hermano, se sentó junto a nosotros. Al lado de Katty, para ser mas específicos.

Cuando no me pude contener mas le pregunte:

-Ya… Joe, ¿Qué tienes?- dije susurrando para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de nuestra conversación.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- asentí-. Nada. ¿Vienes?

_Contigo al fin del mundo._

-¿A dónde?- gesticulé de forma silenciosa- se van a dar cuenta.

-No, sólo ven. ¿No confías en mí?

Suspiré.

-Vamos.

Nos levantamos silenciosamente y nos dirigimos a una especie de terraza/jardín. Ninguno se dio cuenta de nuestra huida ya que estaban muy ocupados hablando entre ellos. Nos sentamos en un banco que había al lado de unas flores muy hermosas.

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó de improviso.

No vale. No le quiero mentir pero tampoco quiero decirle que pienso en cuánto me gusta su hermosa sonrisa.

-En que es un lugar muy bonito- sonrió- ¿Y tú?

-En que quiero darte algo- mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué quieres darme algo?- pregunte confundida.

-Por tu cumpleaños- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡No! No tienes porque darme ningún obsequio. Además yo ya tengo el mío y fue el mejor del mundo- dije perdiéndome en esos ojos color avellana-. Sacando el hecho de que también es tu cumpleaños y yo no tengo nada para darte porque me trajeron de sorpresa. Me citaron en un Starbucks y no me dejaron ni cambiarme.

Sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

-Pero yo quiero darte un regalo… Por favor… acéptalo.

No vale. No puede poner ese puchero tan tierno sin que yo ceda. Es injusto. Ahora cómo le digo que no. Pero él no tiene porque darme nada. Ni mucho menos gastar su dinero en alguien a quien no conoce. Aunque seria lo más lindo del mundo tener algo que me recuerde a Joe.

-No. No puedo aceptarlo.

-Porfi, te lo suplico- ¿le copiara las caras a Frankie?

-No Joe, no lo aceptaré.

Me miró enarcando una ceja y luego dijo con decisión:

-Ya lo veremos. Apuesto a que tus amigas me ayudaran a que lo aceptes.

-Joe…- supliqué.

Él pareció desistir pero algo me dijo que no creyera que lo iba a dejar así. Era seguro que iba a seguir insistiendo.

-¿Todavía estudias?- me preguntó Joe, supongo que para sacar conversación.

-Sí, voy en mi último año-respondí tímida.

-¿Ya sabes que estudiaras luego?

Uhh, que tierno. Se esta interesando en mí. No parece como si preguntara solo por cortesía. Parece que realmente le interesa aunque me sigue pareciendo ridículo que Joe Jonas se interese en lo que voy a hacer cuando sea más grande. Es ilógico.

-Aunque debería- le conteste sonriente-, todavía no sé exactamente qué quiero estudiar. Lo que sí sé es que me encantaría ser escritora así que es probable que elija Literatura pero también me gustaría poder dirigir alguna película o serie televisiva.

-¿Sabes qué son cosas completamente distintas?- dijo divertido.

-Puede ser… pero yo no lo veo de esa forma- trate de explicarme lo mas detalladamente posible para que entendiera qué era lo que me gustaba-. Veras, cuando uno escribe, crea un mundo paralelo, un mundo que solamente existe en la imaginación. Los libros son una especie de puerta de acceso al mundo del escritor, el mundo en el que se pierde por las noches, en los sueños, y el mundo en el que conoce cosas nuevas. A un lugar tan único y mágico que se puede volar en el, uno puede estar en donde quiera sin salir de su casa. Solo usando su imaginación. Cuando se escribe un libro se deja que el lector entre con un pie a ese mundo y que con el otro pie, entre al suyo propio. Que imagine las cosas diferentes a como las imagina el escritor, todo entra, la imaginación no se equivoca, solo cambia las cosas un poco.

Joe me miraba con una expresión que no puede descifrar pero, eso mismo, fue lo que me hizo continuar.

-Si te basas en un libro, en una canción, en una obra o lo que te inspire, para hacer una película. Lo que estas mostrando es cómo interpretas vos ese mundo que otra persona creó antes. Mostrás cómo crees que pueden ser los personajes y cómo son los lugares en que viven. Para mi no es simplemente agarrar una cámara y decir: vos te paras acá y vos acá. Es mucho más que eso… ¿Joe, para ti que significa escribir música?

-Bueno, yo no podré darte una explicación tan buena como la que me acabas de dar tú a mí- me aclaró-. Pero, para mí, el escribir es una forma de desahogarme, de mostrar lo que siento. De alguna forma todo es mas seguro si lo acompañas con música. No se puede mentir si sientes y crees lo que escribes. Y si las canciones no tienen sentimiento suenan vacías, sin vida. Se podría decir que lo que me gusta es darle vida a las canciones .

* * *

**AVISO ULTRA IMPORTANTE:** Me voy de vacasiones!!! Ya sé, ustedes diran: "¿y a mi qué con eso?" ¬¬ el problema es que, probablemente, no voy a poder actualizar muy seguido :( lo siento. Sin embargo, prometo actualizar antes de irme y cuando vuelva dejarles un capitulo doble si es que en las vacasiones no pude actualizar.

**otra cosa:** queria agradecerles y mandarles saludos a: vale, an_lexiel, harulovejb y a Ann.-Stryder (peqi) por leer mi historia y comentarla. gracias a ustedes llegue a los 10 reviews!!! rompi mi record!!!! XD jajajja

si alguien quiere agregarme al msn: (acepto a todas)

y antes que me olvide **2 cosas:**

**1)** la cancion del capitulo anterior se llama: can`t take my eyes off of you y es de Frank Sinatra (si no me equivoco :S) es una de las canciones de amor mas lindas que existen, realmento la recomiendo.

**2)** ¿qué prefieren un POV de Kevin o de Lucy??

muchos besitos!!!

kari


	6. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

Chicas:

Siento no poder subir capitulo de la nove como prometi pero la fecha del viaje se cambio para mañana a la mañana y todavia no tengo el capitulo terminado.

Ya que todas estuvieron de acuerdo con que el siguiente fuera POV Kevin, lo voy a hacer de esa forma pero para cuando vuelva.

Mientras tanto- y para que no me maten XD-les voy a dejar el primer capitulo de otra nove de los Jonas que voy a empezar ¿si?. Se los dejo como recompensa por seguir mi fic :) (y no matarme por no cumplir mis promesas).

Lo pueden buscar en mi perfil, lo voy a subir en un rato cuando le termine de arreglar algunos detalles que no me convencen.

Muchas gracias a todas por leerme y dejarme review.

Las quiero.

Besitos.

KARI


	7. ¿desapariciones? ¿secuestro alienigena?

**DISCLAIMER**: LOS JONAS BROTHERS NO ME PERTENECEN, NI SIQUIRA LOS CONOZCO :( (OJALALOS CONOCIERA :( ), POR AHORA LO UNICO QUE PUEDO DECIR ES: "SE VALE SOÑAR"

* * *

**Kevin`s POV**:

Increíblemente, Joe se levanto del sillón en el que nos encontrábamos todos llevándose con él a Nicole. ¿Se supone que yo tendría que cubrirlo? Y sí, no creo que quiera que todos se den cuenta de que se fue así, tan naturalmente.

-¿Y qué pasó con Nicole?- preguntó de pronto Katty.

-Eh, ni idea. Debe de estar en el baño- dije rápidamente esperando que por algún milagro se creyeran mi explicación barata. Creo que a Joe le gusta Nicky.

-No creo. Supongo que nos habría avisado. ¿Y Joe?- me cuestionó Lucy, demasiado perspicaz.

Perdí. No tengo como contestar a eso.

-Estoy seguro de que se fue con los aliens-comenté para luego agregar susurrando para darle aire de misterio:-. Joe se lleva bien con lo paranormal.

**Lucy`s POV:**

¿Él acaba de decir que Joe se fue con los aliens? ¿Es qué no sabe mentir?

Jajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajajajaja Me muero, no puedo largar la risa. Jajajaja. No me voy a reír. Jajaja. No me voy a reír… pero exploté.

-Jajajajajaja, ¿Sabes mentir? ajajaja

Sí, soy rara. Todos se me quedaron viendo un buen rato con cara de WTF hasta que, al ver que no me calmaba, empezaron a reírse ellos también.

Luego de un rato… cuando ya me calmé…

-Ya- los frené-, ¿dónde están?

-Ni idea- dijo Nick-, ¿quieren buscarlos?

-Vamos.

* * *

Hola chicas!!

Antes que nada cómo estan?

Ya sé, soy mala. ¿Cuánto tiempo de prisión tengo por abandono de fic? De verdad me meresco un par de años.

Realmente lo siento. Ya sé que les habia prometido subir antes pero mi falta de tiempo sumada a mi falta de inspiracion y/o capacidad para que un capitulo me quede bien es increible.

Esta historia realmente no va a durar mucho más porque no tengo muchas ideas que den con esto y se me esta haciendo muy dificil sentarme a escribir para este fic. Los capitulos en vez de alargarse se acortan (este es la prueba. aunque intenté sigue siendo minimo) y eso no es muy buena señal. Igualmente todavia falta.

Pero lo importante: ¿Cual sera la sorpresa que Nicole no quiere aceptar? ¿Los chicos los encontrarán? ¿que estaran haciendo?

todo esto en el proximo capitulo...

kari

PD: se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y especulaciones. si alguna quiere ayudarme, muchisimo mejor

besos

* * *

Actualización (08/03/10 a las 23:55):

Chicas acabo de leer este capi. Y de editarlo un poco, vale agregar. La verdad es que está hecho un asco, parece que lo escribió una niña de 9 años :S. Perdón por eso. Mañana voy a empezar a escribir un nuevo capi porque ya me llegó la inspiración!!!! (MILAGRO!!) Amo soñar casas locas XD. Espero que quede mejor que este.

¿Alguna quiere aparecer en el fic? Si es así me dice el nombre con el que quiere aparecer y creo mas personajes (los voy a necesitar).

Gracias a LadyXiofeng por avisarme que el fic no esta muy bien en gramática y eso. El problema es que arreglarlo va a significar re-escribirlo. Asi que va a quedar así pero prometo que los proximos capitulos vana aser mejores.

Gracias a todas por leerme y leer mi otro fic "Hold On" (que por sierto actualize, coff, coff, _lean_, coff, coff) XD

besos


	8. decepcion

hola!! queria aclarar que, antes de subir este capi, iba a mandarselo a LadyXiofeng (que se ofreció a ayudarme con la redacción XD) para que me avisara si (asi de despistada como soy) me olvidé de algo o tuve algún error pero la verdad es que no la encuentro en el msn y dije que iba a subir pronto asi que aca va...

* * *

**Nicky`s POV:**

-¿Aceptarás mi regalo?- preguntó Joe haciendo puchero.

¿Es qué no se rendirá? ¿Va a seguir así todo el día? ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo acepto? Me mordí el labio. Es que ¡¿qué otra oportunidad tendría para que Joe Jonas me regale algo?!

-Mmm …- dije fingiendo que lo pensaba, ya lo había pensado demasiado- ¡¡sí!!

Si sabia que iba a sonreír de esa manera si le decía que si, lo hacia antes. Me quedé embobada viendo esa sonrisa.

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón tres de los hermosos y únicos papeles que nos permitirían estar en su concierto.

O.O

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!- grité para luego abrazarlo.

Oh. ¿Qué hice? Prácticamente me le tiré encima. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, más bien, de bordo. Pero él no me apartó, sino que correspondió a mi abrazo.

-Gracias Joe…- susurré.

Se escucharon fuertes pisadas que venian hacia acá. Inoportunos ¬¬. Me separé de Joe (a regañadientes) porque no quería dar más explicaciones de las que ya iba a tener que dar.

-¿Quién gritó?- Nick

-¿Qué le pasó?- Lucy

-¿Están bien?- Kevin

-¿Por qué gritaban?- Katty

-¿Por qué no estaban con nosotros?-Nick, que perspicaz.

Uh, era obvio que esto iba a pasar. ¿Por qué grite? A si, porque soy impulsiva. Si no hubiera gritado, no habría nadie aquí, interrumpiendo el momento.

-No hablen todos juntos- se quejó Joe.

Le sonreí como disculpa, después de todo yo fui la que gritó. Me apresuré a aclarar todo.

-Yo grité-dije mirando a Nick. Luego rodé los ojos con una sonrisa y le respondí a Kev- Estamos perfectamente bien.

Si, ignoré las otras preguntas.

-¿Por qué gritaste?

Uh, ¡que insistentes!

-Vi una araña.

-Tú eres la única que se anima a matarlas. Ya dí la verdad.

-Cierto. Mira esto- dije sacudiendo en el aire las entradas.

O.O

Me tapé los oídos y vi de rejo como los chicos hacían lo mismo.

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!

Las caras de los chicos son tan graciosas en este momento.

Cuando las chicas finalmente se dieron cuenta de que estaban gritando demasiado fuerte con los chicos en frente se sonrojaron (pero no tanto como yo, eso es humanamente imposible) y susurraron un pequeño y avergonzado "lo siento" que ocasionó mis risas y la de los chicos.

-Dale, que tenemos que hacer la prueba de sonido.

-Bueno, ustedes vayan yendo, que nosotros ya vamos-dijo Joe, mirando significativamente a sus hermanos, que abandonaron el lugar llevándose con ellos a mis amigas.

Traidoras. Yo me estoy muriendo de vergüenza y ellas me dejan sola con Joe para que haga el ridículo. Es su venganza por reírme de ellas cuando gritaron.

-Nicky…

Wow… no me di cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de mí. Quise dar un paso atrás pero no podía. Estaba petrificada en el lugar. Solo sintiendo la respiración de Joe en mi rostro.

-Nicole… ¿podría pedirte un regalo de cumpleaños?

Tragué en seco. ¿Cómo puede ser que solo con mirarme a los ojos me ponga en un estado en el que siento que en cualquier momento voy a desmayarme? Es que él esta tan cerca que me cuesta pensar con claridad.

Asentí. No es posible que me salgan las palabras en este estado.

Sonrió. Vi como se iba acercando lentamente cada vez más a mi rostro.

Que lindo que es. Sus labios curvados en esa hermosa sonrisa. Esos ojos hermosos llenos de diferentes emociones que miran mis labios... esperen, esperen, ¡esperen! ¡Está mirando mis labios! Sus ojos miran mis labios.

¿Va a besarme? (**N/A**: ¡Si estúpida va a besarte!!).

Se acerca peligrosamente pero con lentitud a mis labios, dándome la oportunidad de salir de allí si lo deseara. Pero mis músculos no se mueven y, más importante aún, yo no quiero moverme.

Clavo mis ojos en los suyos, en una mirada que expresa todo lo que siento por él, esperanzada porque él sienta lo mismo. Sus ojos me lo dice todo, mientras se va acercando cada vez más. Él corresponde a mis sentimientos.

Cierro mis ojos para disfrutar del beso, que iba a suceder en menos de un segundo cuando…

_Píííí, pííííí, pííííí. (N/A:¿así hace un despertador?)_

¡¡El despertador me saca del mejor sueño de toda mi vida, antes de que llegue la mejor parte!! ¡¡Y el día de mi cumpleaños!! No es justo. ¡¡Joe me iba a besar!!

Está bien, fue solo un sueño pero hubiera sido bueno seguir ese sueño solo por 1 minuto más.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!!! Me quieren matar ¿no? jajajaj. Esto no termina acá, **el fic sigue!!!**

No me culpen a mi. Culpen a mi extraña mente que me provee de ideas locas XD.

Bueno, esto se va a volver interesante!!!! me encanta mi idea para los proximos capitulos!!!

Si alguien quiere aparecer en el fic, sólo digan que nombre quieren :D. Dentro de 2 capis (o por ahi el proximo) van a ir apareciendo.

Y, aparte, queria agradecer a todas las que leen el fic y lo agregaron a favoritos y a todas esas alertas. Tengo lectoras nuevas!!!!!!

Y muchísimas gracias a todas las chicas que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic y dejarme siempre reviews (aqui y en "hold on"). ¡¡Son lo máximo!! Ustedes me inspiran :D

Besos

Kari


	9. nueva vida

Ingles

Español

_Pensamiento_

_Palabras destacadas_

Feliz cumpleaños. Feliz cumple. Eso es todo lo que vengo escuchando desde que me desperté del mejor sueño de mi vida. ¿De qué sirve cumplir 17 años si el mismo día tengo que dejar el país y a mis amigas?

Lamentablemente, en Argentina se es mayor de edad a los 18 y, con un año menos, tengo que mudarme con mis padres a California y dejar la vida que ya tengo armada en Buenos Aires.

Cualquiera diría: es California, yo quisiera tener que mudarme allí. Pero yo no. Significa dejar a mis 2 mejores amigas que son como mis hermanas e ir a un lugar desconocido, empezar un colegio nuevo en al mitad de mi último año y no ver nunca mas a mis amigos y compañeros de secundaria.

Por lo menos, mis padres, para intentar arreglar el desastre que hicieron (y por mi cumpleaños), me compraron un boleto en primera clase. Yo tomaré un avión y me quedaré en un hotel hasta el día siguiente, en el que van a viajar ellos.

¿Por qué viajaremos así? Solo porque si lo hacíamos al revés yo me quedaba en mi casa y jamás me subía al maldito avión.

-Nicole, ese es tu vuelo- dijo dulcemente Carmen, mi mamá, antes de abrazarme tiernamente. Por un momento me olvidé que debería estar enojada.

-Chau má- le dije antes de subir al avión.

Cuando ya estaba en mi asiento, al lado de la ventana, suena el celular.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- se escucha del otro lado de la línea 2 voces gritando a coro.

-¡Chicas!- no grité por "respeto" a los demás pasajeros y al los tres chicos que se habían sentado en los asientos de adelante y en el de al lado- No me quiero ir- dije con un puchero sin importarme que no pudieran verme.

-¿Ya estas en el avión?- preguntó Lucy.

-Sí, en un ratito voy a tener que cortar.

-Pero mírale el lado bueno ¡Te vas a mudar a Los Ángeles!- gritó Katty, dejándome sorda- Imagina que conoces a los Jonas o a algún otro famoso.

-Mmm… no lo creo, pero seria genial. Igual qué le diría. Te amo ¿te casas conmigo? Si hago eso se va a reír en mi cara.

_Igual que como se ríen ustedes_, agregué en mi mente al escuchar sus risas.

-Piensa en positivo

-Por ahí encuentras algo o _alguien _que te guste.

-Ya, ya. No deliren. Tengo que cortar- admití cuando ya no lo puede postergar más-. Manden saludos a todos.

-Te queremos. Te vamos a extrañar mucho.

-Yo también- me di cuenta de cómo se me quebró la voz, por lo que me apresuré a cortar.

Cerré los ojos bien fuerte. Sintiendo la mirada de los tres chicos desconocidos. Fruncí el ceño, no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

-Hola- dijo el que estaba sentado en el asiento de al lado mío-. ¿Hablas ingles?

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida por la pregunta y su voz que me resultaba conocida, y le respondí.

-Sí, estudio desde los 6 años. Disculpa, pero ¿te conozco?

La verdad es que el chico se me hacia muy conocido. Tenía el pelo con rulos. Estoy segura de haberlo visto antes.

-Mmmm… no lo creo- dijo nervioso.

-Ok. Entonces ¿quién eres?- seguro me va a sonar su nombre-. Mi nombre es Nicole, pero prefiero Nicky. 

-Paul- contestó rápidamente. Es un nombre bastante conocido. No me dice mucho-. Y ellos mis hermanos: Adam y Jerry.

Jerry era el más pequeño de los tres. Tenía el pelo enrulado, como su hermano y llevaba anteojos de sol. A diferencia de sus hermanos, Adam tenía el pelo lacio. Supongo que planchado, ya que es mucha la diferencia con el pelo de los otros chicos. Igualmente los tres llevaban gorras, así que no había mucha visión de su rostro y pelo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó muy animado Adam.

Debe haber mucha gente que tenga esos nombres. ¿O no? Pero es raro que sean los tres juntos y que sean hermanos. Que loco!! Me dí cuenta de que me quedé bastante tiempo pensando y que no respondí a su pregunta.

-Mmmm lo siento. Me quedé pensando tonterías- me disculpé-. Cumplí 17 hoy.

-Wow, mi cumpleaños también es hoy ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-dijo Adam.

-igualmente 

Parecía que la sonrisa no iba a borrarse nunca de su cara. Le sonreí de vuelta. Sería genial si alguno de los tres se sacara los anteojos de sol. Así podría verles la cara.

No se puede decir que mantuvimos "Oh la gran conversación" pero algo es algo. Ellos parecían muy cansados e inmediatamente se quedaron dormidos. En ese momento me dí cuenta que tenía los 2 objetos imprescindibles en un viaje… mi mp3 y una TKM*. Y ya que están, hay que usarlos ¿o no?

Prendí el reproductor y le puse play a la primera canción que apareció. Al mismo tiempo me puse a ojear la revista. Es casi rutina, la música todo el tiempo sonando, para animar el ambiente supongo, o sólo para pasar el rato de una forma más entretenida.

Primera página: Taylor Swift; siguiente página: Miley Cyrus; Justin Bieber; las 5 mejores películas animadas de Disney; y, finalmente, Jonas Brothers: todo sobre los tres hermanos.

No puedo decir que no me entretuve leyendo toda la nota o que no se me calló la baba (metafóricamente) mientras veía las fotos en las que aparecía Joe, pero era sólo recopilación de información. No era nada que no haya leído ni nuevo. Lo que me dejaba con bastante aburrimiento.

Cerré la revista bastante frustrada y me dediqué a ver por la ventanilla. Luego, de forma muy inteligente, me di cuenta que lo único que iba a poder ver desde esta altura y con el cielo nublado eran nubes. Blancas, grandes y esponjosas nubes que cubrían el cielo formando una especie de colchón mullido.

-Take my hand tonight, we can run so far, we can change the world to anithing we want…-canté. (N/A: Inseparable, por si alguna tiene perdida de memoria XD)

En ese momento giré la cabeza y me encontré con que Adam me miraba divertido desde su asiento de adelante mío. Me sonrojé.

-¿Te gustan los Jonas Brothers?

Asentí sonriéndole. Sin embargo, seguía sin entender qué era lo que le parecía tan divertido. Qué sé yo, soy rara, sí, pero la última vez que me miré al espejo no tenía cara de payaso.

-¿Eres fan?

-Si- uy le contesté en español-. Sí.

-¿Y cuál de los tres te gusta?- preguntó con demasiada curiosidad.

Esa era una pregunta que yo no tenía interés en responder. No es que fuera ultra secreto y no lo supiera nadie, pero no me gusta revelar mis sentimientos a todo el mundo. Y, aunque Adam fuera muy simpático y con todo lo que tenia encima pareciera atractivo, era un desconocido. Y no suelo revelar mis sentimientos tan rápidamente. Lo conozco sólo de 2 horas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusta uno de ellos?

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta Joe Jonas?

Ok. O el chico lee mentes o es muy bueno adivinando.

-Ya déjala en paz Joseph- dijo "Paul" a mi lado

En ese momento se me prendió la lamparita y la Nicky perspicaz salió a flote. ¿Le dijo Joseph? ¿Joseph Adam?

_No, no puede ser_.

Aunque suene imposible, creo que mis ojos se agrandaron 3 cm. Y en mi mismo estado de sorpresa cuestioné:

-¿Paul, Adam y Jerry?

Ellos asintieron.

-¿Y su apellido es Miller, no Kev?

Después de eso, en lo único que pude pensar fue en lo bien que hice en no decirle a "Adam" que me gustaba Joe.

* * *

*TKM: revista argentina de esas típicas para teens que tienen toda la info de famosos y peliculas.

* * *

hola!!!

siento la demora :D para compensarlo ete capi es mas largo XD. no se si se dieron cuenta?? :D (digan q si _XD jajaj). son la 1 y 30 de la mañana y sigo escribiendo el capi :D

tube un problema con hold on y se me borro el capi, queria borrar una tarea que ya habia hecho y me confundi de archivo XD

quiero viajar con los jonas!!!!!! jajjaaj

bueno me voy porque tengo sueñito

muchos reviews??? (dejen por lo menos una carita feliz, les juro queme alegran el dia)

besitos

ah, y vieron las fotos de joe haciendo ejercicio en la playa???? (se murio mi teclado por tanta baba jajjaja)

ahora si, besitos


	10. Chapter 10

-Dialogo en Español

-Dialogo en Inglés

_Pensamientos

* * *

_______

¡Aaahhh! ¡No lo puedo creer! Ok, momento de tranquilizarse… sí, estoy con los Jonas Brothers (gran sonrisa XD), estoy enfrente de Joe.

-Entonces…- continuó Joe, parece que no entiende cuándo debe darse por vencido- ¿cuál de los tres te gusta?

Este es el mejor momento para sacar todas mis dotes de actriz que siempre guardé para cuando no quería ir a la escuela y mentir, perdón, _ocultar la verdad_ de Joe.

-Ninguno- dije inocentemente.

-Es mentira.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- exclamó exaltado Nick.

-¡Es tu hermano Nick! ¡Me vuelve loca!

-¡Lo sabia! Sabía que era yo el que te gustaba.

Uy, con este niño es imposible. No se da por vencido. Así no vamos a terminar ni cuando anochezca, y eso que son las 3 de la tarde. Pero se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

-¿Quieres que te diga quién me gusta?- simulé haberme hartado ya de todo esto. Jamás podría hartarme de Joe. Su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia-. ¿En serio quieres saber?

-¡Ya dilo!

-¡Frankie!, ¿contento?

Su cara formó una expresión muy graciosa cuando frunció sus labios en una mueca, una mezcla de confusión, decepción y… ¿tristeza? No lo creo.

-Jajajajajjaja- la risa de los hermanos Jonas era tan contagiosa que terminé riéndome yo también aunque sabia que arruinaría la mentira.

-Tienes que aprender a no reírte si mientes- dijo inocentemente Kevin.

-Y tu a no mentir. Era obvio que me iba a dar cuenta en algún momento que estaba sentada con los Jonas Brothers ¿no te parece?

-Igual tardaste demasiado- insistió Joseph.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Dime cuántas posibilidades había de que estuvieran en mi mismo avión y compartiendo asientos conmigo- me defendí en vano-, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta mi mala suerte… que me obliga a mudarme- murmuré para mi misma.

-¿A dónde te mudas?

-A Los Ángeles- dije con tristeza.

-¿Y por qué estas triste? Es una ciudad genial. Vas a conocer a un montón de gente.

-No quiero dejar a mis amigas. Yo ya tenía mi vida hecha en Argentina. En California no conozco a nadie-si seguía quejándome iba a deprimirme mucho.

-¡Hey! ¿Y nosotros que somos? ¿O no somos tus nuevos amigos?

-P-pero… recién… recién nos conocemos. ¿Ustedes ya me consideran su amiga?

-¡Claro!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Literalmente, me lancé al cuello de Kevin, que era el que se encontraba más cerca, rodeándolo en un abrazo. Y sí, soy muy impulsiva. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me ruboricé al extremo.

-¡Hey! ¡Ven!- dijo cuando me separe velozmente.

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Joe sentándose entre los dos y diciendo como nene pequeño- ¡Yo quiero mi abrazo!

Sonreí y rodeé su torso con mis brazos mientras él me envolvió en un abrazo con sus, admitámoslo, musculosos y sexies brazos por los que babee más de una vez viéndolo en musculosa en millones de fotos. Cuando nos separamos le sonreí y él me guiñó un ojo. Me ruboricé, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

-¡Ven Nick, no seas arisco!- dije antes de darle un abrazo a él también.

Creo que este viaje no sería tan malo después de todo.

* * *

hola!!

mil disculpas!! sineto muchisimo la tardanza y lo pequeño :S

me fui de vacasiones de semana santa y no escribi y luego estube con muchas pruebas prometo actualizar

besos


	11. nota de autor

Hola!

Se que las notas de autor aburren y que no soy la mejor escritora del mundo y muchísimo menos la mas responsable.

Lo único que quería decir es que sí… VOY A SEGUIR CON EL FIC!

Pido un poco de paciencia ya que mi vida es un completo desastre y no quiero volver la historia un drama, además de que miss. Inspiración se fue de huelga hasta nuevo aviso.

Se que no les interesan las excusas y a mí no me interesan darlas pero creo que todos los que leen este fic y el otro se merecen una explicación.

Tengo malas notas, muchas pruebas, hasta la cabeza con tareas y encima de todo mis papas se están divorciando. No pido que me entiendan. Es solo para que sepan.

Lo único bueno aquí es que A PEDIDO DEL PÚBLICO… VUELVE HOLD ON Y THE BEST GIFT OF THE WORLD.

Me pondré a escribir y creo que para el domingo que viene tendré un capitulo de cada fic.

Besos

kari

PD: si mañana el sábado a las 6 am (cuando vuelva del 15 de una de mis mejores amigas) aparece Joe en la puerta de mi casa diciendo que esta de vacaciones en Argentina e iba con su auto (camioneta XD) y se le pinchó una rueda, que por eso me pide de quedarse en mi casa 5 horitas tocando la guitarra y cantando hello beutiful o please be mine hasta que lleguen Nick y Kevin me sacó un 10 en historia y además escribo durante 7 días 2 capítulos de cada nove. Todo seguido. Sin mover mí lindo culito XD de la silla.


	12. partido

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** los JONAS BROTHERS no me pertenecen, exceptuando, obviamente, a JOE JONAS que,aunque no lo sepa, es mío. Jajaja ¡ya quisiera! En serio Kevin es de Danielle; y Nick y Frankie de Denisse, lamentablemente Joe también. ¬¬ no es mío es de su madre ****:'(

* * *

**

-Dialogo en Español

-Dialogo en Inglés

_Pensamientos

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 10:**

El día de ayer fue completamente una locura. Al despertarme no podía creer que lo que había ocurrido en el avión fue real. Por suerte, tenía como prueba los números de teléfono de los chicos anotados en el celular con los nombres: Adam, Paul y Jerry.

Cuando aterrizamos en Los Ángeles tuve que despedirme de mis nuevos amigos y dirigirme a mi nuevo hogar. Que todo sea nuevo va a volverme loca en algún momento.

Es raro que con mis 17 años todo comience de vuelta. Como cuando tenía 6 años y empezaba la primaria, pero supongo que sólo es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Para darles un poco de crédito a mis padres, la casa era fantástica. Estoy segura que a Lucy y a Katty les habría encantado. Tenía dos pisos y estaba pintada de una hermosa mezcla entre celeste y beige.

Mi dormitorio de color lavanda no era muy grande pero para mí era perfecta. Tenia el piso de madera y cerca de la esquina más alejada de la puerta una ventana y, en esa misma esquina, el escritorio que se unía a un pequeño placard de lino con seis estantes de diferentes tamaños violetas también. Del otro lado del escritorio estaba una cajonera con una biblioteca de esas que parecen hechas por alguien que estaba dibujando un ta-te-ti. Del otro lado de la habitación había un placard que entraba en la pared, era tipo un vestidor. En el piso un puff morado y al lado de este una mesita ratona en la que se encontraba un equipo de música.

Como los techos eran altos, mi cama era de las del tipo marinera (las cuchetas) y estaba sobre el placard de lino. Por supuesto necesitaba una escalerita para poder subir y esta era de metal.

Para decorar un poco más la habitación, habían puesto 2 cuadros en las paredes: uno con personajes de Disney y otro con un conejito de dibujos animados.

Muy yo. Todavía conservaba gran parte de mi niñez. Después de todo… no era como si fuera tan vieja ¿o no? Solo tengo 17.

-¡Nicole!- gritó mi madre desde la cocina.

Ellos habían llegado la noche de ayer.

-¿Qué?- respondí secamente.

Seguía enojada porque me hubieran obligado a mudarme y que ni siquiera me hubieran consultado cuál era mi opinión aunque era más que obvio que sabían qué era lo que opinaba.

-¡Va a empezar el partido!

Corrí como nunca bajando las escaleras. Es el mundial. No me lo pensaba perder.

Ni bien me senté en el sillón suena mi celular. Lo tomé rápidamente mirando el televisor: un mensaje de Adam. Decía: "Como estas Nicky? Que hacías?"

Y en ese momento fue el primer y único gol del partido. Argentina anotó el único punto contra Nigeria.

-¡Goooooooooooooooool!- mi grito se tiene que haber escuchado hasta Sud África.

Tecleé rápido en el celular para no perderme nada del partido: "Goool de Argentina! Vos que haces?"

Me llegó la respuesta a los pocos minutos.

"Que bien! Yo estoy aburrido. Quería saber si quieres ir a tomar un helado después del partido."

Eso no debería ni preguntarlo. Para preguntas innecesarias tenía que preguntarme si me gusta. Pero no. Mejor que ni lo haga porque en este momento le mentiría y no quiero mentirle pero es muy pronto para decirle eso.

"Claro. En 2 hs te parece?" Le respondí.

El respondió que sí y yo me quedé esperando el resultado del partido y la salida con Joe.

* * *

Es pequeño :( parecia mas grande :'(

bueno... es solo para la re-inauguración (?) jajajaj

capitulo dedicado a todos los que esperaron por esto, dejaron review, me rompieron las que no tengo para que actualice XD ajajaj y sobretodo para los que me apoyaron y entendieron lo que me viene pasando.

muchas gracias! va para ustedes y siento que no sea mas largo!

pero... ¿que pasará en la cita de joe y nicky? jajaj sorpresa!

besos y nos seguimos leyendo

dejen reviews!

kari

PD: No llego Joe a mi casa en ningún momento por eso estoy escribiendo hoy y no antes XD jajaja

PD 2: No me pude aguantar no poner nada del mundial! es que GANÓ ARGENTINA!

PD 3: Le agregó la dedicatoria a** allexxthepattinson **mil gracias por tu apoyo!

PD 4: Son muchos post datas jajajajja


End file.
